


Buzzfeed un(solved)

by bearylovely



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearylovely/pseuds/bearylovely
Summary: BFU with demon!shane except their mentality is like me and my best friend, and it’s just as funny as I can stand to make it. Kinda crack, but in a fun way. Ain’t no shipping bc I don’t wanna date my best friend, so that’s that. Enjoy.





	Buzzfeed un(solved)

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to a lot of Kambree while writing this, highly suggest them.

No one knows when the two had met, but whenever or wherever it was had long passed. Now well into their careers as co-hosts, the two still didn’t really know a whole lot about each other. Not that it would take away from their friendship to share more with each other, just that there was something so enthralling about being able to bounce off jokes with someone that you don’t really know very well, but know well enough to predict what they’ll say next.  
A lot of the time people found it kind of freaky how in-sync they were. From accidentally saying the same thing at the same time, to being able to finish each other’s stories about their time in different haunted houses, they were really weirdly close for not really knowing much about each other. But for the majority of the time, sharing new information was arbitrary, because it didn’t change anything about how they acted around each other. There was one thing though. A rather small thing. Pointless to mention really. Shane may or may not have been a demon. And he may or may not have been rouge for the entirety of the time he had been friends with Ryan. And the opportunities that arose because of the show may have been the only thing keeping him in the mortal realm, but that wasn’t all too important.  
Well it was, but he had been shrugging it off since the thought first popped into his head to tell Ryan. What kind of horrible friend would he be if he just revealed he had been lying to his friend the entire time, and that yeah, ghosts exist, and he’s been able to see them, and he definitely doesn’t respect them in the slightest. That was just too big a revelation to give Ryan, the man had screamed about a light flickering on, which actually wasn’t any spiritual work. It was just a defective flashlight.  
Shane could only imagine how he might react to the news, and every scenario didn’t end well. Demons have an inept ability to perceive people, it’s part of what makes them such good negotiators. People need to feel like they’re getting a fair price for their soul. Not that Shane would know, he hadn’t been a part of all that in years. Which was also just another thing he would have to explain. It was just too much for Ryan to take, so he opted to just let him keep on believing the assumption that Shane was human. After all, why wouln’t he be? 

“Wanna grab lunch” Ryan leaned over to look at whatever Shane was doing, which was most likely playing Galaga because who knows what happens at Buzzfeed HQ. 

“Sure thing” Shane logged out of his computer and grabbed his jacket off the chair. 

They arrived at whatever place it was, because as previously stated, this is Buzfeed and no one knows what goes on there. They could have just gone across the street to some cafe or they could have jumped a flight to the Caribean to have lunch in the bright and sunny beaches of Aruba, which is a horrible scuba diving destination compared to the likes of Grand Cayman, which is irrelevant. Unfortunately, for the purposes of today, they ended up at the cafe across the street. Ryan ordered some burrito and Shane got a hot dog because it’s ironic or something.  
They sat down and Shane felt something off about Ryan. Maybe he was becoming more inept than he thought, because he sure didn’t look like he was having a good time, though that was his primary expression around Shane. 

“What’s up dude?” Shane offered, reaching for another ketchup packet. 

“I don’t know man, just thinking about how we don’t really know anything about each other”

That wasn’t the response he expected, unlike the reader, who is perceptive enough to take a hint when it’s given to them. Shane was taken aback a bit. 

“What?”

“Dude, I just found out you were from Chicago last week, that’s insane”

“I see your point” Shane set his hot dog down, as if eating would interrupt his train of thought. 

Their conversation quickly derailed into a game of “two truths and a lie” which would be creepy to write about because, between you and me, neither of us want to truthfully admit how much we know about the ghoul boys. They were walking back to the office when Shane decided to pull a fast one on Ryan. 

“Okay, I had a pet parrot, I’ve lived in the far reaches of Alaska, and I’m a demon” 

“Well obviously it’s the demon”

“I’ve never lived in Alaska”

“Yeah okay ha ha” Ryan’s sarcasm shone through. 

But alas, it stuck in the back of his mind like a pin in one of those tomato pin cushions that appear out of the ether when you become a grandmother. He couldn’t shake the thought that maybe Shane truthfully was a demon. Not that it really matter, or that it would surprise him. It wouldn’t even really make him angry, because at least then he was right. That all the supernatural crap they investigated wasn’t in vain. It was real. All real. Ryan would reach for any glimmer of hope he could. So it was in the back of his mind, even though he had remarked it as a joke, it just became fact that Shane was a demon to him.  
Weeks went by, they filmed per usual, everything went pretty smoothly. They both teased a new season on instagram, much to the chagrin of their eager audience who were all very impatient. Then, in a house somewhere outside of Louisiana, Ryan dropped his holy water on the floor. Normally in the houses they investigated, this wouldn’t mean anything, they were all wooden and the bottle would just make a thud. Not this old dusty basement. The concrete floors sent glass and holy water sprawling across the room. Ryan had tried to grab for the bottle before it hit the ground and ended up slitting his hand with a small peice of glass that had ricocheted off the floor. Shane jumped on a chair and refused to get down. Of course the crew set about cleaning the mess and Ryan went straight for the bandaids.  
When the floor had been wiped with paper towels, Shane stepped down slightly. They continued as usual, but when they came back to the spot later on, Ryan looked down to see Shane’s shoes smoking. 

“Holy shit” Ryan stepped back slightly, flushing himself against the wall. 

“Oh shoot” Shane simply stepped back nonchalantly. 

“You couldn’t feel that?” Ryan stepped on the spot, making sure it wasn’t just something about that part of the floor, not that anything could have replicated that. 

“High quality shoes” Shane motioned to his boots, to which Ryan had a similar pair. 

And that was it. No mention of where or not Shane could see the ghosts, or if they were even real, or why he was working at Buzzfeed of all places. Nothing. Only the occasional warning from Ryan when sprinkling holy water in front of him. Ryan was still just as scared, having a demon with him didn’t make the job any less horrifying. It also didn’t change how he perceived Shane. They continued on. But some things did seem to click. Like how the Hot Daga was a literary classic, having elements only found in the top tier of classical books. Or more evidently, why Shane had been so eager to jump onto the show in the first place, for a skeptic he had seemed very excited. Not that Ryan could remember that interaction, but it was still sketchy.  
There was only one small thing that happened. Ryan put a horseshoe over his door and told Shane to come over in the pouring rain. He stood outside for 2 hours before realizing why he couldn’t ring the doorbell. Meanwhile, Ryan was perched inside reveling in the fact that he was finally able to cause Shane the same annoyance he had brought him. But in a friendly way.


End file.
